dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolea
Joleans are a species of aliens primarily residing on their homeworld of Planet Cooler 143 (formerly Planet Atjoh). They are considered VU, or vulnerable on the endangered species scale. History Origins Early Joleans were reported as early as 15,000 Before Age. Evolving slowly, their species did not become a galactic power until around the 2000 Before Age. The Joleans were uncharacteristically peaceful throughout their development, with only a single war perpetuated before their industrial revolution. Perhaps this was because of the species' telepathic abilities, and being able to read each other’s' minds. The Joleans reached their own technological breakthroughs on their own, yielding their manner of cities and weapons to be completely foreign to the other galactic species. By the 500 Before Age, Joleans possessed advanced space-faring technology that rivaled (and in some cases dominated) those of the . By the time of their meeting with the PTO, the Joleans were split into various city-states, with monarchal representatives. It is important to note that city-states were separate, and the Joleans had no single leader. Though some possessed a few solar outposts, they were generally small and/or fuel depots. Rare was it for there to be a Jolea colony world. Being unlike other expansive groups at the time (the PTO, the Faereth), the Joleans were primarily pirates. As they preyed upon lesser species and grew in notoriety, Emperor took notice. Intergalactic Usage Around the 200 Age, which was at the apex of the Joleans' pirating ways, Cooler became aware of the species. Swiftly, he engaged them in naval warfare - only to find that his pilots were not nearly as adept as his opponents. Still, the Joleans were powerful enough to make him want to add them to his armies. Underestimating them, Cooler sent in only a few ships at first. But, as the pirate bands engaged in guerilla warfare, and destroyed many of his prized vessels, Cooler was forced to make the conquering of planet Atjoh his largest priority. Not satisfied with the lack of success on his solders' part, Cooler organized his full legions (over 5000 ships) and invaded the Jolea solar system. Cooler soon realized how overmatched he was, even outnumbering the enemy. His pilots were simply less skilled. As consequence, within a few hours, Cooler had lost half his fleet. In a rare moment of desperation, Cooler personally fought off the Jolea pirates himself. He shielded his remaining fleet, and tore through the weak (comparatively) ships. It took him several weeks to - for the pirates hid in basically every hole and moon of the solar system, but Cooler was able to destroy the Joleans. Notably, during this time, Cooler found a single Maraenytiolian, which he later domesticated and used as a guard dog in his Stomping Grounds. Not long afterwards, the war was over. With their ships destroyed, no Jolea posed a threat to Cooler's kingdom anymore. As he flew into their planet's atmosphere, the Joleans sensed Cooler's power level (of course, in their own numbering system), and immediately surrendered. Wisely, they had realized they were no match for him. The species was put into Cooler's ranks at once. Since Joleans could sense energy inherently, and were quite fast, they were used often amongst elite crack teams. They also were used (almost exclusively) thereafter for piloting Cooler's ships. Even others were tasked with the upgrading and bettering of technology. After the fall of the Planet Trade Organization, the Joleans reverted to a state of hostile neutrality toward all outsiders. In other words, they became space pirates again. Current census reveals that the Jolea population is 2,707,667,594. Physiology Appearance Joleans are bipeds, mostly green-skinned, typically 7-8 feet tall. They have white hair, and sleek eyes. Around their eyes, as well as their fingers, toes, genitals, and ribcage exist a unique biological phenomenon: cells with chloroplast. It should be noted, however, that Jolea chlorophyll is black, as opposed to the standard Earth color of green. Because of this, the areas featuring heavy amounts of chloroplast cells change the skin color to black. Because of this, Joleans are able to use light-based energy toward their advantage. Also, located at their temples are blue slits which are used for telepathy. Joleans are boron-based instead of carbon-based like most other creatures. They have a unique, crystalline structure within their bodies, instead of bones. This skeleton is extremely strong, even more so than bone. However, Jolea internal structure must be replenished quite frequently or else it may break down. Because their waste product from breathing is Boron Oxide, Joleans do not actually exhale - instead using that exhale internally to resupply their skeleton with proper nutrients. They can go about 10 minutes without breathing before their skeletal structure breaks down. Mental Traits They are regarded as quick-minded, sharp, passive-aggressive. Unlike many other species, Joleans are rarely bloodthirsty or savage. Because of these qualities, Joleans are stereotypically considered to be hyper-intelligent. Joleans have telepathic abilities far more advanced those of other races. By flaring the slits at their temples, Joleans can sense and feel the energy fields around living creatures. Thus, they can sense energy. This sixth sense is also useful for telepathic communication and mind-reading within the species. However, Joleans cannot telepathically communicate with other species. Lifespan Male Joleans live around 212 years, while females live around 205 years. Males reach sexual maturity around the age of 25, but females are much slower to develop; indeed, they cannot breed until, on average, 50 years of age. Technology Jolean technology is very sharp, and refined, and usually grey. The species has an affinity toward using , and the metal is prized as a sign of wealth and power. Generally, it is placed on the best pilots' ships, or the best warriors' armors. Their ships are unlike those of the PTO, instead being much sleeker and longer. The Jolea homeworld features floating cities, which show the race as an acute control over gravity. Gravity control is also used in training soldiers and pilots. Joleans have impressive mining systems used across the galaxy for their fuel depots. One such site, a vanadium mine, was the place of a rebellion during Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. Classification Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten